


Trust Fall

by GreyofSonshine



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Non-Binary Theta, Theta uses they/them pronouns, Trans South, any of their dialogue that is in souths head is said in (parenthesis)i hope that is clear...., ~~Friendship~~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyofSonshine/pseuds/GreyofSonshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South takes Theta and runs.<br/>Trust doesn't work very well when its broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one shot to get me back into writing but it... got a little bit away from me. Still gonna be short, like, 3 chaps at the most. ~~I really hope I don't get like inspiration for a whole goddamn au from this....~~

She had no idea why she ever wanted this.

God, was this thing **LOUD**.

They were screaming in her head, and her vision was blurry, and suddenly she knew that they were not screaming, they were just panicking and they were very sorry that they were panicking but they were trying to make the implantation slow but it had to be fast because the Meta was /right there/ and they needed to maintain connection with North's armor and thiswasverystressfulandtheyweresosorryand-- oh my GOD shut the _fuck up_.

The noise in her head subsided to a buzz then, and that would have to do, she guessed.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

She was supposed to get an AI and be unstoppable.

She was supposed to be stronger, smarter, better.

She was supposed to be able to stop that _thing_ that was approaching her brother.

Damn North for getting the shittiest AI possible.

(that was mean)

Speaking of North.

Theta put up his bubble shield and tried to formulate an attack for South. That had been the plan. The Meta never would have thought North would give his AI to her. He would distract it; she would attack it. They would fail, and they would have to run again. Or die. That last part wasn't part of the plan, it was an inevitability.

It had been two days since she last slept. The Meta was right on top of them, if they had stopped for a moment they would lose. Hijacking a warthog didn't help for shit, because that damn thing had a fucking mongoose. _That_ was the actual end to the plan. Break the warthog down, incapacitate the Meta, drive off in his mongoose. If they got lucky, they would kill him. They weren't going to get lucky. They never got lucky.

Theta tried to send her a plan of attack but she could barely acknowledge it. She guessed haphazardly shoving an AI she didn't even like into her head didn't make for a very good connection. No wonder they bothered with the surgeries.

The Meta shot at North's bubble and Theta pushed plans further into her mind. All right, she could do that. Lots of broken ruins around, lots of big rocks. Hit it over the fucking head.

(umm thats not really what i--)

Too late, she was already on the move. She sprinted at the fight and grabbed a brick along the way. Immediately she knew all the best ways to hold it, all the ways to get the most out of her hit. Information flooded her mind, nearly paralyzed her, and Theta kept telling her more. Telling her to how to use the walls around to get better leverage, to make this happen to fo this to do this. She couldn't understand it. She hit the Meta really hard with a rock.

It barely even reacted.

But it did react, and it turned to her, and stared at hert for a second. As if it was... confused.

She could work with confused.

North was telling her something over their radios but she couldn't hear it at all.

Pulling the gun off her back she started pelting it with bullets and it _roared_ at her and she was in the air suddenly and it had its hand around her neck and she was flying. It had thrown her. Wow. Not expected.

Clearly Theta hadn't expected it either, as they were now basically screaming inside her head.

She crashed down hard about 20 feet away from where North was. The bubble went down for a second as she landed. Theta's panic only rose.

(dont get too much farther you cant get too much farther i wont be able to keep the shield up!!)

In her sudden disorientation-- though really this whole thing was constant disorientation-- she remembered the short moments in between North removing Theta and her getting them.

“Both of you, stay alive, okay?”

(what?)

She knew what he meant.

(no)

If he was gonna be a self-sacrificial asshole, that was fine by her.

(no!)

The Meta's mongoose was only a few more feet away.

(dont!!!)

She was already there.

(PLEASE)

As she revved up the mongoose, the bubble shield went down. Guess they were too far. She wasn't looking, but Theta was, so she knew what was happening. At least he didn't go down without a fight. When his helmet was ripped off, she felt her body _convulse._

“ _NORTH!!!”_

The Meta whipped its head towards them. Shit. Well, it's not like it wouldn't have figured it out in a few seconds anyway.

“We have to back! We have to help him!” Theta appeared at her side, all pink and purple and armored. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen them in an armored form, but she could swear it was purpler.

Help him. Yeah, sure. Unless their AI magic had a way to revive the dead there was no help for him now.

Theta disappeared at that. Her brain was significantly quieter, too. She lost visual on the Meta, but she didn't need to know where he was to know she had to get the fuck away from here.

North's recovery beacon went off, but she kept going. Despair washed over her, and she knew it wasn't just hers. But it didn't matter now.

She had her AI, and Agent South Dakota was going to fucking survive.

 

 

 


End file.
